Mikami Ikari REVAMPED
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: To many people, Gin appears to be a cold-hearted, merciless, assassin of the Organization. But they do not know the truth of why he is like that. 21 years ago, his parents were killed by the Organization. They threatened to kill his sister, Mikami Ikari, if he didn't join. One the day after her 30th birthday, Mikami escapes from her cell.


Mikami Ikari REVAMPED

Title: Mikami Ikari REVAMPED  
>Rating: T<br>Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
>Timeline: After Akai's Death; 21 years ago<br>Summary: To many people, Gin appears to be a cold-hearted, merciless, assassin of the Organization. But they do not know the truth of why he is like that. 21 years ago, his parents were killed by the Organization. They threatened to kill his sister, Mikami Ikari, if he didn't join. One the day after her 30th birthday, Mikami escapes from her cell.

"Our parents," 13 year old Melkior Ikari says. He falls to his knees. His 7 year old sister clung onto Melkior. "You killed our parents."

"Join us," The man cloaked in black says. "We will kill your sister if you don't."

"Mel-nii I'm scared," Mikami said.

"Mikami," Melkior whispered. He then looked to the man. "If I join you, I do not want my sister to be harmed."

"Deal," The man agrees. "Now follow me."

Melkior and Mikami followed the man. Mikami held her brother's hand. "What will happen to us?"

"I don't know about me," Melkior admits. "But I know you will be safe. I will not let anyone harm you."

XXX

Mikami sat in her room. She was never allowed to go out of it. People could come in and out except her. Mikami sat on her bed. The place only had a bed, a bookshelf, a bathroom, a desk, a min-fridge, and a drawer. There wasn't even a window. The place was more of her cell than her room.

(A/N: If you are wondering why there is a mini-fridge in her room, it is because she keeps some leftover food there.)

The door opened. Gin stood there. Mikami ran and hugged her brother. "Melkior!"

Gin smiled and hugged her back. "Mika-chan," After he was released from the hold, he held out a present. "Happy Birthday,"

Mikami took the box. She opened it carefully to not damage the object inside. When she took the cover of the box off, there was a golden locket. It was heart-shaped with a chain. It rested on a pile of velvet. When Mikami took out the fabric, it was a velvet dress. She carefully placed them back in the box. She hugged Gin once more.

"I love it!" She cried.

Gin also took out another box. He opened it. It was a cake. It was an ice cream cake. Gin cut two slices. He gave one to Mikami and kept one for himself. He placed the remaining cake in the mini-fridge. Mikami took a big bite. Mikami acted as if she was happy but Gin saw through the act. "What's wrong?"

"It's just," Mikami began. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't kept in this cell. I want to be free with a life."

"I know," Gin said. "I'll protect you at any cost though."

Gin and Mikami finished their cakes in silence. Gin then prepared to leave. "Goodbye Mika-chan," Gin then left.

XXX

It was the night after Mikami's birthday. Mikami held her locket that was around her neck. She then remembered she never opened it yet. She opened the locket. It was a pair of mini scissors. _Why would I need scissors this small?_ Mikami thought.

Mikami then remembered there was an air vent in her room. She stood on her bed. She used the mini scissors to unscrew the gate (It us possible to unscrew a screw with scissors). She pulled the gate off and made sure it landed silently onto her bed. She then took the box with her dress. She took the dress out. She folded it into a small clump and tucked it into her pocket.

She then crawled through the vent. She encountered several turns and split paths. She ended up above Gin's office. A single tear slid down Mikami's cheek and through the vent gate. The tear fell onto Gin's hand. Gin noticed but didn't show it. He just went on with his work.

Mikami continued crawling and found the exit. She kicked the gate open. She found herself in an alley. She then started to run in a random direction. She eventually made her way to Beika Park. She wanted to continue but her body refused. She collapsed.

XXX

Subaru Okiya was driving. He was passing by Beika Park when he saw Mikami. He stopped the car and kneeled beside her. He checked her pulse. "She's still breathing," Subaru muttered to himself. "I gotta get her back to the Kudo Mansion." Subaru placed Mikami into his car. He drove to the Kudo Mansion. He placed Mikami in his bed. Mikami slept peacefully.

XXX

Mikami awoke. "Where am I?"

Subaru was in the chair next to the bed. He was reading a book and had noticed Mikami had awaken. "Good morning," He greeted. "As to where you are, you are at the Kudo Mansion. I found you collapsed in Beika Park."

"Thank you," Mikami thanks. "I should be going now."

"You can stay here," Subaru said. "I got permission from Shinichi-kun already. Judging from your appearance, you recently ran away from somewhere."

"It is a criminal organization," Mikami explains. "My brother was forced to join 21 years ago. They threatened to kill me if he didn't obey the orders. They already killed our parents."

"I'm sorry," Subaru said. "But I promise that I'll protect you,"

XXX

"What do you mean that my sister is gone!?" Gin shouted.

"She somehow escaped," The boss says, unfazed. "Gin, if you attempt to flee the Organization, if we find your sister, we will kill her instead of bringing her back."

"Roger," Gin gritted his teeth. Gin left the office.

XXX

It has been 3 days. Mikami stayed at the Kudo Mansion. Subaru then went up to Mikami. "Hey Mikami-kun," Subaru asks. "Would you like to go on a date?"

Mikami blushed. "Sure,"

Subaru changed into a white shirt and a black windbreaker. Mikami wore her velvet dress, a knee-length skirt, and a pair of high heels. She also wore her locket. Subaru drove her to a beautiful field. He set up the picnic under a tree. They lied on the picnic blanket. Mikami looked up at the clouds. "I wish my brother was here," She said.

"You must have a great brother," Subaru compliments.

"He committed countless number of crimes just to protect me," Mikami adds. "I really miss him."

"I'll help reunite you with your brother," Subaru promises. "I will also help bring down the Organization. They killed many people."

Mikami and Subaru both leaned in and had a long kiss. It was a sweet first kiss.

XXX

Gin was lying on his bed. He had gone into a depression since Mikami's disappearance. He wasn't assigned missions. Vodka had been reassigned to a different agent. There was a knock at the door. Gin didn't answer it.

The door opened. It was Vermouth. Vermouth sat on the chair besides Gin's bed. Gin just stared at the ceiling. A bottle of sherry was in his hand. He took another gulp. Vermouth took the alcohol away. She placed it on a nearby table. "Gin," Vermouth said.

Gin weakly looked to Vermouth. His eyes showed his emotions: Pain and sorrow. There were even hints of guilt. "What do you want, Vermouth?"

"I know where your sister is," Vermouth said.

Gin sat up. "Is this another of your jokes? I'm not in a mood for a joke."

"It's the truth," Vermouth said. "I know where Mikami Ikari is."

"Where?" Gin asks.

"The Kudo Mansion," Vermouth answers. "Now get dressed. And also take a shower; you smell like alcohol!"

Gin smiled slightly. It wasn't the murderous intimidating smile that he used when working. It was the smile that he used before he joined the Organization.

XXX

Subaru and Mikami had made their way back to the Kudo Mansion. There was a knock at the door. Subaru answered it. Mikami stood by his side. Standing there were Gin and Vermouth.

"It's been a while, Mika-chan," Gin said to Mikami.

"Melkior?" Mikami asks. She hugged him tightly. "I missed you!"

Vermouth looked to Subaru. "You remind me of someone."

"Maybe we've met in the past," Subaru said.

Gin looked to Subaru. "Please take care of my sister."

"I will protect her," Subaru promises. "I'd rather die than have someone harm her."

XXX

Mikami communicated with Gin freely. 2 weeks passed. Mikami and Subaru loved each other tremendously. One day, they were both on a beach. It was a sunset. Subaru kneeled down on one knee. He held open a small black box containing a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Mikami was stunned. Words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She stared at Subaru. Then her lips curled into a smile. "Yes,"

XXX

Gin and Vermouth received an invitation to the wedding. Jodie and James (via the Detective Boys) were also invited. Their eyes narrowed at sight of Gin and Vermouth. "What are you doing here?" Jodie asks.

"We are just here for my sister's wedding," Gin said.

Mikami joined the group. She hugged Gin tightly. "You came!"

"I'd rather come to your wedding than go to a mission," Gin smiled.

"So where is Subaru-kun?" Vermouth asks.

"He's searching for chocolate cosmos," Mikami said. "At first I thought he meant chocolate as in the food but now I think he's searching for the flowers." She paused for a moment, as if recalling something. "Subaru Okiya isn't his real name."

"Then what is his real name?" Vermouth asks, leaning against Gin. Gin wrapped an arm around her.

"It's a surprise," Mikami grinned. "But you all know him."

"I think she learned how to keep secrets from Vermouth," Jodie remarked.

"Well a secret makes a woman, woman," Vermouth said.

XXX

Half an hour passed. Mikami had a great time with the FBI Agents, her brother, and her brother's lover (Yes, this is Akai X OC AND Gin X Vermouth). Subaru's car pulled up. Mikami, Vermouth, Gin, Jodie, and James went to the car. It wasn't Subaru Okiya that came out. The man had short, black, wavy hair. He had green eyes. He had bandages on his face. He wore a black tuxedo. He handed a bouquet of chocolate cosmos to Mikami.

"Akai Shuichi?" Gin exclaimed.

Akai turned to the group. "It's been a while,"

"It's been a year!" Jodie shouted. "How could you act like that? You made us think you were dead!" Jodie attempted to beat Akai to a bloody pulp. James restrained Jodie. Jodie eventually calmed down.

"What happened to your face?" James asks.

"I encountered my sister," Akai said. "She was fuming. And I also encountered Chianti and Korn. They were going to attempt to assassinate Mikami. And then I encountered my younger brother. Tooru punched me in the stomach."

"So you are the fiancé of my sister?" Gin asks.

"Yeah," Akai said. "But don't worry; I'll still keep my promise on protecting her."

"Is Shuu showing emotion?" Jodie asks.

"I got him to tell me his real identity last week," Mikami said. "Then I got him to show his emotions again."

"Hey Gin," Akai asks. "Now that your sister is safe, after the wedding, do you want to join the FBI? You and Vermouth will make great agents."

"Sure," Gin accepted.

"Just don't attempt to kill Akai-kun," James said.

"I won't," Gin agreed. "He is my brother-in-law after all." He paused. "And Gin is not my name. It is Melkior Ikari."

XXX

Akai and Mikami got married. 2 years later, they had a son and daughter named Makito and Hikaru. They were named after their late maternal grandparents. Eventually, the Organization was brought down. Akai and Mikami were happy that Makito and Hikaru could live in a world without the worries of the Organization.

Melkior and Chris had a daughter named Elisa. News reporters swarmed the family. Chris and Melkior were just happy that their daughter could live in the same world as Makito and Hikaru. Though, the family were still annoyed by the news reporters.


End file.
